Romantic ball
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: Christmas is coming... the girls... they are still in love... But they felt sad and lonely... Suddenly, it has come. A romantic moment will come by a special present... But be careful, and keep reading if you really want to see the real behind.
1. Romantic dream

**This is the fanfic for this year Christmas.**

**It's so close to that day, and I hope that Santa could give me a wish...**

**My lovely present: FIFA organizes Christmas friendlies.**

**I hope Sepp Blatter and entire of FIFA listen to it...**

_**Merry Christmas, everybody.**_

* * *

><p>In a cold day near the end of this year, on this cold winter, so many girls... they were having a moment... Thanked for Christmas they were in around the world...<p>

Amsterdam, Netherlands: _Sally Bollywood_.

Tashkent, Uzbekistan: _Sabrina Spellman_.

Paris, France: _Penelope Sanchez_.

Danville, United States: _Candace, Isabella and the Fireside Girls_.

Istanbul, Turkey: _Theresa Fowler, Heidi Weinerman_.

Beijing, China: _Penelope Peterson_.

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: _Kelly Hamdon_.

Santiago de Chile, Chile: _Fiona and Phoebe_.

Johannesburg, South Africa: _Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Sheena_.

Beirut, Lebanon: _Alicia_.

Alexandria, Egypt: _Patsy Smiles and the Squirrel Scouts_.

Solna, Sweden: _Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica Northwest and Wendy_.

Casablanca, Morocco: _Trixie Tang and Tootie_.

Manchester, England: _Penny Fitzgerald, Carrie Krueger, Tina Rex, Masami, Carmen, Molly Colins, Sarah G. Lato_.

Bangkok, Thailand: _Elena Potato and Lay Mamery_.

Mexico City, Mexico: _Sailor Moon_.

Basel, Switzerland: _Rose_.

Osaka, Japan: _Kendall Perkins and Jackie Wackerman_.

Kolkata, India: _Yuna Kamihara, Sasha, Jessica_.

Milan, Italy: _The Winx_.

Barranquilla, Colombia: _The W.I.T.C.H_.

Doha, Qatar: _Ui Nakatsugawa, Ibuki Hinata, Madoka Koumoto, Tsumugi Toudou, Hina Sakai_.

Tel Aviv, Israel: _Kuki Sanban, Abigail Lincoln, Fanny Fullbright, Rachel T. McKenzie_.

Sydney, Australia: _Kimiko Tohomiko_.

Tunis, Tunisia: _Kitty Ko and Vana Glama_.

Buenos Aires, Argentina: _Shizuka Minamoto_.

Athens, Greece: _Betty Barrett, Penelope Lang III_.

Nairobi, Kenya: _Penny Gadget_.

Moscow, Russia: _Sam, Clover, Alex_.

Incheon, South Korea: _Gretchen and Suzi_.

San José, Costa Rica: _Megan Clark_.

Uyo, Nigeria: _Mallory and Shanilla_.

Brussels, Belgium: _Mimi and Lucrece_.

Montreal, Canada: _Nadia and Dumbo_.

Dubai, United Arab Emirates: _Wanda and Evilina_.

Auckland, New Zealand: _Yin and Lina_.

Accra, Ghana: _Lucy van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Sally Brown_.

Munich, Germany: _Sakura Kinomoto_.

Lima, Peru: _Sarah, Nazz, the Kankers_.

Singapore, Singapore: _Lucia "Narizinho", Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hosho and Rina Toin_.

Barcelona, Spain: _Sam Manson, Paulina Sanchez_.

Montevideo, Uruguay: _Frida Suárez_.

...and more...

But both of them... they felt missing something...

**Isabella:** "My love..."

**Samantha Manson:** "My heart..."

**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** "The last part of my heart..."

**Nazz:** "Where are you, my... love? I just want to see..."

...a song was combined from around the world of Christmas vacations...

**Lina:** "Oh my love... you are here..."

**Suzi:** "Because you belonged to my soul..."

**Ginger Hirano:** "You stole my day, you kept my night..."

**Patsy Smiles:** "Because I fall into... you..."

**Lucrece:** "Oh... where are you... my honorable prince?"

**Clover:** "Oh... where are you... my legendary man?"

**Heidi Weinerman:** "Oh... my love... I'm freezing under the snow..."

**Betty Barrett:** "I just want... to be free..."

**Penny Fitzgerald:** "Stuck on the tree, staring on the cold... mine... lonely..."

**Sailor Moon:** "But you... won't leave..."

**Gretchen:** "Because you're already been here."

**Kitty Ko:** "And you shall never leave..."

**Kelly Hamdon:** "And you shall always be here..."

**Candy Chiu:** "BECAUSE I... LOVE YOU..."

**Penny Peterson:** "AND I... WILL NEVER GO WITHOUT YOU..."

**Kim Possible:** "You... will live..."

**Dumbo:** "Forever in my heart..."

**Penny Sanchez:** "AND I WILL NEVER GO WITHOUT YOU..."

**Lay Mamery:** "Because you have already..."

**Rose:** "Living in..."

**Wanda:** "Living in..."

...

**All:** "... my... HEART..."

"HEART..."

"Ahhh..."

...

Yeah... it was a beautiful song. But someone had been hiding behind the Milan's scene. A man...

He wore secretly...

"Wow... so the girls... they really needed love. I must do something for them... But how?"

He kept thinking for a few moment. He sat down. He looked on his brain anything he had... He tried and tried everytimes...

And...

"FINALLY! I HAVE A PLAN!"

He then suddenly running away while eating a chocolate cake. Under the heavy cold and snow in Milan... he found something...

This thing would make its different...

#####

Zurich, Switzerland

_FIFA headquarter..._

"I'm glad to say this is the world's most successful year of football! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Voice came from Blatter. The leader of FIFA, who's being considered as a "_dictator_", tried to prove that he was right. The 2014 World Cup had been the evidence for his success.

"Are you sure about that?" Andrea Pirlo, Italian legend, spoke.

"I can assume that we had won big!"

"I want you to listen to the 2018 and 2022 controversies, not staying here! You made everyone shame for your supportive to Russian dictator Vladimir Putin and Qatar's Al-Thani!" a British sportsman argued: "WE SHOULD BE 2018 HOST, NOT THE KILLER WHO'S CREATING UKRAINE'S MESSES!" Blatter shocked for a while, but then, entire of FIFA had been clashing...

"Putin the shit creating garbages and now another garbage named Blatter is here! SACK HIM! Take Blatter to Moscow!" Jared Watson from USSF (United States Soccer Federation) started.

"Allah blesses Qatar, giving Qatar this chance, so fuck off!" Hamed Al-Saifi from Qatar quarreled

"Russia is the host. Don't reject it." It came from the Greek side. Russia thanked for that, but it met the rejection from Ukraine: "I disagree. If FIFA cannot work normally, then disband it!"

"FUCK RUSSIA! FUCK QATAR! SACK BLATTER!" Noises from England, Italy, USA, Canada, France and Germany, and both were against Russia. Japan rejected Russia answer too. The fighting inside the FIFA was high. Even Manuel Neuer could not escape from this. Zlatan Ibrahimović used taekwondo to kick the others. Neymar used his skills to lack out while Shaqiri and Messi joined the fight. Tim also kicked the ball to the Qatar side... Enoch Balotelli also making fun...

"ALLAH SNACKBAR!"

"How dare you insult Islam..."

The Doraemons and Tom, Jerry, Spike, Butch... both of them were inside the headquarter, so they must join with. The fighting came on because of the problem called "2018 and 2022".

"This is idiot!"

"OUCH!"

"Yeah... supporting German Nazi! KEEP SUPPORTING!" From Russia's side, they used it like a fucking joke.

"RUSSIA = NAZI!"

But while the fighting was crazy, suddenly a man ended it by...

"BLAM!"

A gun was shot... the black guy, wearing Italian jersey and having a joking hair... with an African accent, speaking English. Dora-the-Kid then...

"Mario... Balotelli?"

It was Balotelli, the crazy one...

"Alright, enough! I've something for you..." Balotelli quickly gave it and opened the record. The sound of the song...

"Did it give anything?" Wayne Rooney asked.

"I think... I've a plan. Do you want it?" Balotelli said: "I heard that those girls needed loves, meanwhile it's close to Christmas but they did not have it."

"Love? Is that it?" Tom felt hilarious: "You suck..."

"Shut it, cat." Balotelli said without confusing: "And will you want to do this?" They looked everything about it...

"So... what's your plan?" Pelé asked.

"HERE!" he quickly spoke to everyone. His craziness helped them a lot... so...

...

"Will you with me?"

What would come?

...


	2. Kidnapped

22 September...

Danville, United States

Two, no, must be three-four men, were inside a house. Behind this was the voice from one of them...

"Are you sure? FIFA is going to kill us!"

"Yes yes yes I'm!"

"Good. Damn... Luís Suárez... he bit me!" it was from a man. He was wearing black clothes, armed, covering his face: "I, Marouane Fellaini, cannot accept an action..."

"Can you shut up?" it wasn't different at all. The green cat, Dora-rinho, tried to convince the Moroccan Belgian: "You do not want to be exploded, do you?"

"What? Is that bad?" Marouane getting seriously: "Fuck it, I hope he would be kicked!"

"You read Koran too much!" the man behind laughed: "Being a Buddhist is better yo!" Then, he took a hammer: "I'll 'bang' him."

"What a Balotelli!" the cat behind prepared to stop him: "Are you mad?" This voice looked familiar. Then Dora-rinho revealed: "Kid?"

"Okay okay I'm on it!" All of them: Kid, Rinho, Fellaini, Balotelli, they covered again, prepare to beat someone at home. They put weapon and...

#####

"Wow... Ferb, my brother, do you know what will happen tomorrow?"

"I still remember the Thanksgiving." Ferb spoke calmly. Phineas nodded: "Uh hmm... I remembered it. Thanksgiving..."

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Few weeks ago...

"Happy Thanksgiving. God blesses our family and every peoples in the world."

In the Flynn-Fletcher family, the family was praying and thanked the God. Phineas after pray had been talking to Ferb.

"Wow... a wonderful day. Unlike one year before, this time we built something small on it."

"Oh no you are not allowed!" Candace, once again. She always failed, so she tried to force Phineas: "You cannot build more! Or I'll bust you!" Even so, Phineas did not understand, instead he focusing on the project: "So... here is our plan. We can..."

But Candace quickly threw Phineas' paper project: "I said no working! I'll bust you, remember?" Even so, Ferb put another to Phineas, so Phineas did not feel worry anytime.

"Here is our plan: the greatest Thanksgiving day."

Huhh... memory...

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Phineas reminded back to Thanksgiving... the snow falling around was totally cold but it could not handle them. They tried to remember so Phineas said: "Hey Ferb" within turning around. But...

"Ferb?"

The door opened. But nobody outside. Meanwhile, their mom and dad were under dream, so Phineas felt strange. He decided to check out: "Ferb? C'mon brother, do not joke on me." He walked fearlessly and he thought on his mind that Ferb was taking water... And he kept walking...

Kept walking...

And...

"Ferb, have you done yet?" He looked to the stair, but got nobody. And behind the door...

"Ferb?"

And... he went back: "What the... AHHH..." The man behind smashed him and Phineas felt unconsciously. No blood...

"Good work, Balotelli."

"BOO YA! NOW I'M GREATEST! YEAH YEAH YEAH... do you remember my plan?"

It was Balotelli, Kid, Rinho and Fellaini. Both of them were behind all of this...

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Few days before...

Zurich, Switzerland

"My plan..." Balotelli, the Italian crazy, was speaking: "You know, the girls they're falling in love, but unfortunately I do not know anyone of them. Meanwhile I wanted to make a Christmas present. I have been thinking about it since Thanksgiving."

"So what make it count?" Alexis Sánchez, the Chilean star suspecting.

"This is my funniest plan. Huh huh?" Balotelli laughed. But some people like Ola Toivonen or Ahmed Musa thought he was crazy: "He is fully crazy... no crazier than I thought."

"My plan is we kidnap their boyfriends, jailing them in a stadium, and the girls they must seek their hearts." Balotelli danced. He danced and dancing like a bad boy with a brilliant brain, so Tom and Jerry want to punish themselves for making appearance in Zurich: "He's an idiot..." But in the drunk of happiness, he shot one bullet.

"BLAM!"

"CAN YOU STOP MAKING FUN?" Toni Kroos yelled.

"Oh... it was just my style to say thank you Jesus... despite I'm a Buddhist." Mario Balotelli smiled like apologizing, but his smile... oh... ridiculous.

"Okay, your ridiculous plan... Why?"

"Because I want Christmas friendlies... and even loves and kisses."

"Oh great, will you shoot at me?"

Entire of FIFA making noises. The angriest must be Ibra, while the loudest must be Kompany and Howard. The nicest was not many, including Neymar, while Messi and Ronaldo focusing on either like enemy. And then...

"Okay I accept." Dora-rinho, the first man who raised hand.

"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

"Are you kidding? Balotelli is just a crazy..."

"But I like it. It is the compare between love and football." Dora-rinho suddenly bowed down, and... "PLEASE?"

All of them thought Rinho were same, so they tried to reject. But Rinho said so much, even Blatter could not handle it. Sepp Blatter, the "dictator" of FIFA, had to touch on his head...

"ALRIGHT! WE WILL HANDLE OF THIS! YOU WILL HAVE YOUR REWARDS, OKAY? BALOTELLI, PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

While Rinho screaming, Balotelli was handling the pistol to Blatter's brain even Balotelli confirmed that "he doesn't know anything about it". Then, they slapped its hands, because...

"That's good. Maybe Santa will watch football."

"Great."

"Another ton of money!"

"MONSTER BALOTELLI... CURSE YOU MONSTER!"

"We can give our enemy a fuck on Christmas..."

...

Meanwhile, Spike had a reason to worry... how, how could they handle enough? About Luís Suárez?

And that's not easy...

"Hey... who will join with me to... kidnap?"

Balotelli... once again his funny joke would make fun... And he saw an ally...

"I'll join."

"Marouane Fellaini?"

"Yeah... Suárez bites me... so I was mistakenly raising the hand..."

"BWHAHAHAHA..."

Hilarious.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Now...

Danville, United States

"Good work. Now let's end your idiotic plan!" Dora-the-Kid had a bit disappointment.

"Sure! Let's go!"

Fellaini, Rinho and Kid they ran enough. But Balotelli before leaving he had taken a photo... in his teeth?

"Cheese!"

"Stop making fun!"

"Sure why not? Hahahahaha..."

They ran away. Balotelli even laughed so big. Luckily Linda and Lawrence were not waking up, so they ran out successfully...

Kidnap... FIFA's plan... haizz...

And do you know, all other kidnaps were success...


	3. Kidnapped (2)

Zurich, Switzerland

_FIFA headquarter..._

"Jeffery!" it was Blatter: "Have I noticed so much about Balotelli?"

"I'm not sure. He did not reply back... oh, here come! ...Villareal."

"Oh more more more!..."

"God damn it I heard it!"

"...and..."

"...called from Paris!"

"Wow..."

These loud inside the headquarter might take Blatter losing his sleepy. He asked the Egyptian, Bilal, about the next step.

"Hey Bilal? Are you alright?"

"Everything is completely at work."

"Where's Mohamed?"

"He's going to be doing... its preparation."

But the noises inside the headquarter, were not ended. Suddenly Yakov jumped to Blatter and told something about the preparation, especially was something on Blatter's ear: "Really? That's good. Finally..."

"We can tell every football/soccer organizations to sold tickets."

"Yeah. BILAL! CALL MOHAMED! WE MUST FINISH IT BEFORE MORNING!"

...

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Next day...

Montevideo, Uruguay

A little girl walking on the street of Montevideo. Frida, Frida Suárez, daughter of a Mexican-Spanish police, walking on the street of Montevideo. Sharing same language, she felt like she needing more thing than that. She looked into the cake inside a bakery...

"Wow... Manny... do you think that I would give you this cake?"

She kept looking. But her face started turning upset. Suddenly...

"Haizz... do you ever think that your boyfriend will have your present if you keep acting like a crybaby?"

"Huh?" she saw a man standing behind her from the mirror. He covered his face with black glasses; hat; winter clothes bought in Turkey...

"Girl, I guess that you should not cry so much."

"I'm... I'm not crying..."

"Do not cover. I know that. I won't laugh at you."

His voice was warm. Warmer than she thought. Although Uruguay is located in South America and having summer, but the air in Montevideo was totally making him cold. She felt strange...

"Why you always feel cold? You're in Uruguay..."

"The air, girl. Seems like Thanksgiving and Christmas always making me feel cold. If John Cena were here, things would be greater."

"Uhhh..."

"Okay, enough. I must go now. Centenario, here I come. Wait for me Abdel."

That person left so fast. Frida only watched him back, and she really, really never understood the truth behind. She just cared that this guy was strange...

"What is he doing here? And who is he?"

Then she saw a letter. A letter dropped in the road. She opened the letter in which inside had an IPhone: "What is this? Some kind of... cool stuff?" She opened the IPhone...

...

"MANNY!"

She screamed like death. She saw him. Manny, tied inside a dark room, but she could not call for her dad. How? Where's Manny? Manny, inside the dark room, revealing only king of stuffs: garbages and antidotes, with only those things also made Frida worried.

"Manny, where are you?"

The big noises came from the Estádio Centenario near by totally would not disallow to appear on her ears. She could not be distracted: "Manny... Manny..."

#####

Alexandria, Egypt

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Another young lady screamed: "Please repeat me."

It was Patsy. She realized that something is really bad... But she did not know what to do. Her father? He's not in Alexandria.

"LAZLO?"

But... nobody listened. The noises were from another... the Borg El Arab, totally making hard for them.

#####

Zurich, Switzerland

"Everything is alright." these guys were talking about the Christmas: "Godness FIFA will play for the first time ever... Christmas friendlies."

"Jarome! You must ask where's Javier Aguirre too."

"Or some where in India."

"Hahahahaha..."

Snow fallen in the city of Zurich. This was nothing better than a happy day for all of them. They smiled and said "Yes!" But these guys could not be happier for long. This time, their business was going to a brand new chapter.

"Thomas! Get back to work! Call the others!"

"Andony! Tamas! Boban! Roda!"

"We have a job to do."

...

Nobody guessed what happen inside. FIFA's plan was FIFA's plan, but their real job was for what? Not sure...


	4. The tears

The world's largest football/soccer organization must be preparing so much on it.

"We got to ready for it..."

#####

Beijing, China

Penny Peterson was shocked. She could not mention that one day her lovely friend locked inside. Penny tried to scream but she sounded like so weak...

"Sherman..."

She did not know. She then decided that she must go and meet the police. So she seeked for a closest police station... if she could have spoken...

"Huh? Do I speak Chinese?"

She realized that she knew nothing about Chinese. Less knowledge, she would do nothing. The only one she could trust was Mr. Peabody, but he was working so she would not be allowed. Only these evidences, she sat down... and her waters flown from her eyes.

"Sherman... please... can you listen on me..."

And her tears... totally... totally...

#####

Somewhere...

The cold of Beijing, especially snows, freezing Sherman tied by somebody. The appearance of winter totally becoming a threat for Sherman.

"Where am I?"

And now, he awoke. The cold totally closed his eyes for few hours until then. The cold, came from inside, might be the reason...

"Penny, where are you? DAD?"

He stood up, but... he found that his feet were... being... handed. He could not move...

"Damn it... I thought I was in..."

Where was there? Why? Sherman needed answer. He looked entire of the room, but he saw nobody, no gadgets, no tools. He was... lonely...

"Everybody... Where are you? Why I was here? Who kidnap me?"

#####

The snow fallen in Beijing totally freezing Penny's body. But Penny got nothing. She walked on the street with shock and shock...

"Sherman... Why..."

She stood inside and realized that she got nothing. Mr. Peabody? No, she could not call. In spite of that the Bird Nest today was totally excited than before, she did not care. She just cared for one thing...

Love...

"Don't worry... I'll save you..."

#####

Casablanca, Morocco

The great mosque of Mohammed V was louder than usual. The picture of King Mohammed VI, son of V, and his family, could not reverse the sad face of Tootie. Only the rain was together with her.

"Timmy... don't... leave... me..."

Because in Morocco has not celebrated Christmas like them, she felt like her Christmas was too lonely. But in another side of Morocco's biggest city, another girl was feeling not better.

"Don't say that..."

The Chinese face with most of American accent, Trixie Tang, was totally losing her soul. In front of the city which some men wearing white suit while women wearing niqab, she guessed that... her heart... was missing...

#####

But in somewhere...

"Wow... look at this... thank you sir."

"But my Queen... be careful one thing... this world you are looking for is not kind of easily. They don't believe on magic, powers, so if you try to prove it..."

"Like what?"

"They will... behead you."

That kind of woman realized it how terrible they'd. Behead? Like her head will be rung around? Oh no she wouldn't...

"I'll try it. Don't worry. They can't take my head out from my body."

But behind the scene, another woman ran on her: "No! I won't let you go! DON'T LEAVE SO SOON! YOU MAY LOSE YOUR HEAD!"

"Don't worry, sister. I just make a visit. Nobody will hurt me." she confirmed as she jump into the hole. But her sister could not be sure about that, since she knew that her lover had been missing many days. So she asked...

"Did he go there sir?"

"Ahh... yes. He said he came there many days ago as for Christmas coming... I guess he wanna find a Christmas gift..."

"BUT DID HE NOT RETURN?"

"I... I guess..."

"Oh no! I must save him. Tell his pet that he would come back!"

"O... Okay..."

She jumped through. She must seek where was him... And the sisters finally came into somewhere... that nobody sure...

#####

Incheon, South Korea

"HAYASTAN HAYASTAN HAYASTAN **YEAH!**" voices coming from a special bus. Waving the flag within red on top, blue in middle and yellow at bottom, it must be the bus of the players from...

"**ARMENIA!**" Yup. This voice is so strong. Henrikh Mkhitaryan, Borussia Dortmund player, leading of Armenian national team, was taking a part of the squad. Roman Berezovsky, the Russian captain of Armenian team, with Gevorg Ghazaryan, started drinking Pepsi. It must be their happiest day. Christmas friendlies...

"Yeah... what a lovely day..."

While they were driving, suddenly something flew into their eyes. Right in front of the bus, two shadows flew out. The first man to see it was an old man, Swiss man Bernard Challandes.

"WTF?"

"Mr. Challandes?" shortly after, another Armenian, and his counterpart, tried to ask why, but they could see it from the faces of Armenian players. The most surprise was the guy with Brazilian face, Marcos Pizzelli.

"What is that?"

"Marcos... are you alright?" the counterpart from Uruguay, Mauro Guevgeozián, amazed with everything. These players must be shocked a lot...

Who were they?

#####

Beijing, China

Penny kept walking... lonely and lonely. In the nation whose 1,3 billion people living in, Penny was too little. She only remembered the voice of Henrikh Mkhitaryan...

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Few days ago...

"Hi Penelope. Remember me my fan?" Henrikh Mkhitaryan. In the suit

of Dortmund, his voice was totally beautiful and talented.

"Yes..." Penny oh Penny, her voice was cute: "Where's Marco Reus?"

"Oh... he's not here. You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah... I want to talk about love... I love a friend... he totally stole my heart..."

"I heard it yesterday. Now, tell me why you love him?"

"At first... I disliked him. He always made trouble on me because of his brain. Then I mocked him, and two started conflict... Well..."

"It is... your... beginning?" Mkhitaryan must be surprised... but he had to be calm: "O... O... Okay?"

"And then his dad invited me to apologize but I still chose not to listen. But after discovering one of his present... I was changed... We made adventures... and together... we turned friendly..."

"That's... better." Mkhitaryan said: "I don't know who's his father, but then you fell on crush, right?"

"Well... yes." Penny blushed.

"Don't be so stressful. Does he know currently?"

"No."

"So... if you like him, use every actions. Impress him, giving him something he like, be smart... are the best way to do."

"Well... but his father is so great. How can I match on?"

"But you don't need much. You need your heart, your soul and knowledge. Don't ask anything about rich or poor, just trust that you're right."

"But..."

"I know you feel hard... but... can you do it?"

"Uhh..."

"Promise to me! Promise!"

...

"Promise!"

...

"Promise!"

...

"Pro...mise..."

...

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Today...

Beijing, China

"Now, Mkhitaryan... I hope you were there..." Penny looked into the IPhone where Sherman was tied with snow and cold. Cold... cold... cold... snow everywhere...

...and it looked like this...

...

"Hah... don't you say crying?"

It was a voice. A full voice came from a person...

"Salaam mualaykum, girl."

"Uhhh..." behind her was a Muslim man. That person knew something from it...

"I believe that you've a problem, haven't you?"

"So... you..." Penny turned back. Behind a Chinese old traditional store, a Muslim man stood behind totally prepared to speak...

And he had been ready... for it.


	5. The tears (2)

Paris, France

"Ahhh... the capital of romance. Allah..." this voice was from a man... a Muslim...

"Yeah... Allah..." another voice came from another mouth. They're Hassan Rabia and ex-Wigan player, Ali Al-Habsi. What would they do? To prepare for a friendly against France. Paul Le Guen had been guiding the team to know everything about his hometown, and his knowledge about France of Didier Deschamps would be useful for it.

Meanwhile, on the same avenue, a young, Hispanic girl with glasses, was walking on the street. The cold definitely avoided her to do. But she found that she could not leave Rudy.

"Rudy... Rudy... Rudy..."

She kept walking, walking...

"Rudy... I cannot leave you... why... why everything changed so... fast... Ruuu..."

She almost felt unconciously. The kind of weather in Paris totally made everybody felt like Christmas was getting closer. But with Penny Sanchez, she needed to be with Rudolph, not like this...

And her tears moved down...

Down...

Down... down...

...

"Don't cry. It's useless already."

"Huh?"

"I know your story. So don't cry useless." a bright gentleman, looked old now, with large knowledge about Olympique Lyonnais, must be...: "My name's Paul."

"Mr... Paul... why? How do you know?"

"You know it by your own, young lady. But if you stop cry and begin moving... you will get everything."

"Well..."

"Do you ever hear that... do not give anything that you dislike?"

"Uhhh..."

#####

Zurich, Switzerland

"Boss?"

"WHAT?"

"You... have to see."

Sepp Blatter had to leave his chair: "What's going on?" His minion the put into the camera, played in Incheon: "Take a look." All of them then watched it carefully...

A woman was freezing the city by her hands only. She was the threat of South Korea's 3rd largest city. The Korean medias they were trying to contact inside, but they failed. Arkadiy, the Russian man, said:

"I do think that is that..."

Arkadiy's voice sounds like Ira Hayes. Sepp did not like Arkadiy because of his voice... Meanwhile, an old man came inside the room...

"Alright Mr. Boob, this is your business. Protect the Armenians."

"Right away, sir. Alright man, let's fuck that damn Turk girl's asses."

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN?" Kelly Hamdon. Kelly yelled so much when this woman failed to know where were Guy and Max. So she could not feel great at all. Her, who carried inside a cage of two blue birds during Christmas, was going to have a Christmas carnival. The noises from Maracanã became big when they discovered some guys carrying black flag written as...

"Oh dear... noise from Maracanã. Tomorrow Brazil will face Albania." confirmed by her, it must be Albanian fans. The riot in Belgrade was the main reason that Albanians coming to Rio today to prove that they're friendly and cleaned...

Of course also had some appearances from Serbia and Russia...

"Are you seriously? You saw them all!" back to Kelly. Kelly would not ignore this story. She must save Guy and Max. But where were them now? She did not know either.

#####

Paris, France

"Yeah?" Penny Sanchez tried to be calm... but she couldn't... "I... I miss him..."

"Somehow you have to keep all of these. Your tears could help nothing, girl, but your brave... might be... your... key." Paul spoke slowly. But when he did try, two men behind told loudly: "Come, Mr. Paul! We are being late! We got only one last day to practice!" He nodded and then running away to these men...

"Do you hear that Alessandro Diamanti commented Germany 7-1 win before is 'fake'?"

"Fake? Hhhmmm..."

"That Italian in Guangzhou even believes that Germany had been sending a ton of money to cheat in the World Cup."

"He's crazy. There's no faking liar. Only Diamanti jealous, in reality."

"I heard that Diamanti wanna say that 'we must beat Germany in 2016 Euro to see who's real King'."

"Germany will ruin Italy."

"Really? Italy never lost to Germany in a full competition before."

"Challenge me please..."

The noises from these guys were different to Penny. While Penny had to cover her water, suddenly she found something...

"Hey... something is on..."

She quickly put it from the snows. Due to the time, she had to do it fast. So with this time, she took it so easily and found that it's brighter than normal...

"Is that..."

#####

Incheon, South Korea

"GOD DAMN IT DID SHE BE A TURK?" Gevorg Ghazaryan's voice was totally full angry: "You are a Turkish BASTARD!"

"Oh fucking retard!" Mauro Guevgeozián shouted: "I LIVE IN URUGUAY AND PERU FOR YEAR JUST TO WAIT TO RETURN YEREVAN AND NOW I WAS WELCOMED BY A TURK?"

"Being welcomed by a Turkish fishy!" Ghazaryan kept yelling: "FUCK U BITCH!"

"You know... we will have a ton of trouble in this place." Marcos Pizzelli confirmed with a ridiculous style: clothes, hair looked ugly, meanwhile his teeth was holding a sandwich: "Alright we need to stay inside."

#####

"Stop my Queen!"

"I can't! I can't control it... it must be had a problem..."

"Don't..."

By somehow, she had been overacted. Because of this, she was avoided to do like her wish, instead she would be flying away.

"Oh dear..."

"SISTER!"

Two girls held together until the power of winter finally turned into a bomb to explode and they managed to fly out from Incheon.

"OH NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"POW!" and they'd gone. Suddenly, the weather became peace, although... snows were still falling...

#####

Beirut, Lebanon

"Once again in Lebanon..." the voice came from a totally, totally from an ex-person. This guy must be having a large knowledge about "Middle East's Paris".

"You've been there?"

"Of course." this man must be so old... no, not old at all. He looked young. This is Katanec, once again. The manager, responsible for UAE 1-3 loss over Lebanon, now again returning back, but this time, was his homeland's squad, Slovenia.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Samir Handanovic, goalkeeper of Slovenia, said: "Chosing Lebanon is not our likely destination. They're weak."

"Yeah and they shocked South Korea and Iran. These guys are even stronger than us."

"But we're European team."

"Then they won't? Do you know South Korea and Iran have been introducing so many young talents to play in EPL, Bundesliga, La Liga, Serie A,... and more?"

"Uhhh... I really don't understand, coach."

"Just know that they had European's style talents."

"This? Only of this?"

"Our only win is against Algeria, so do not underestimate Asia."

"Well..."

"You can be silent."

Katanec and his players are in Lebanon. Lebanon, a nation which hosted the 2000 Asian Cup, was responsible so the rise of their diaspora's talents such as Miguel Layún, Antonio Mohamed, Pierre Issa, Claudio Husaín or Ahmad Elrich, Faryd Mondragón, or even legendary coach Mário Zágallo.

But this was not time to speak... these women had been flying...

"WOW WOW DANGER!"

Flying through of these eyes, it must be kind of...

"AYE?"

"Did that..."

"NO WAY! It must be a fake..."

Handanovic and Katanec must be crazy... but they did not. In spite of their distance from the ground to the skyline, they still recognized who.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

#####

Paris, France

Penny discovered one thing from Rudy, so she quickly abandoned this to search for a board.

"C'mon... c'mon!"

Then she found one. It was left behind the scene of a studio. But the time did not allow, so she must be quick. She gave from her bag...

That weapon...

"At last... I'm coming, Rudy... wait for me."


	6. Mission

Tunis, Tunisia

"You think it's hilarious?" Kitty Ko angered on Vana: "Now we need Eric, but he's gone!"

"It doesn't matter. I've found some evidence." Vana did not mind on Kitty's angers, instead she looked into the missing of Eric: his glasses: "I guess that someone had taken him away for just 1 hour."

#####

"Mr. Issam can you stop making fun?"

"Oh... you're a Belgian, and Belgians hate hilarious. Thank you." he felt disappointed: "Leekens, can you stop being 'lame'?"

"Who said I'm lame? It just that's not time. I'm preparing for Christmas."

"Christmas? OH... I wish I could celebrate this day... but with Muslim identity I cannot. I've to convert to Catholic."

"You know converting to Vatican is a crime in Tunisia?"

"But I want Christmas. AND I WANT CHRISTMAS TO BE A PART OF TUNISIA..."

"SHUT! SHUT UP! You..."

Leekens warned Issam about it: "When Jared Borgetti was a player he had to be careful with every actions about it. Can you shut up?" Those guys now watching on Kitty and Vana for something...

Hilarious from North Africa...

#####

_Stade Olympique de Radès_

"Kitty Ko! LOOK!" Vana said: "I discovered something!"

"Really?" Kitty Ko tried to cover her tears: "Quickly!" They came through and saw a clock. A hand clock. Who's keeping this hand clock?

"This golden clock was from..."

"ERIC!" they realized it. A nuclear golden clock, which inside covered so many computer controls, must be from Eric. They knew his daddy.

"Oh dear... Eric must be kidnapped by somebody close to him in here."

Vana's voice might be the sign for Kitty. Kitty started breaking through: "In that case we have to ask..."

"Y TU FRENTE, TU FRENTE, RADIOSA!" (_AND YOUR RADIANT FACE, YOUR RADIANT FACE!_) those voices did not from a person... it's loud. It was...

"Oh no! The voices..." Kitty and Vana were all sick as the fans crossing through. They were from Ecuador. These Ecuadorians were making noises. With Kitty and Vana, they were stopping their way, in spite of Ecuadorian fans had nothing to do.

"Oh great did Latin Americans always do this?"

"Mostly. They're nothing different... to hooligans..."

Kitty and Vana felt scared as the fans crossing through, again. In Turkey they could be killed. So with all of them, they must have to be fast. Where're Eric and Trevor? It was their main questions, seriously.

"I think we cannot find out..."

They kept running through. But the noises from the fans before Christmas friendlies confused the girls.

"God damn it..."

They must come into a shopping store near the stadium. This store, which included Western model, was totally different inside. Ball, tennis, chess, belts... all were included there.

"Salaam mualaykum!"

"Huhhh... Hi." Vana smiled confusing: "Hi Mr."

"Oh... what are you doing? And why did you look so painful?" This man is the store's owner. His English knowledge is totally successful as he had been in Scotland and Canada for 10 years: "Seriously, are you alright?"

"Well... thanks for caring... so I... I'm looking for two boys..." Vana explained tiredly: "...Do you know where they're?" and showing the photos. Seeing these photos, he watched it carefully.

...

...

...

"Ah, yes. I found it. They had been there before." He suggested that he knew: "These boys, trust me, they came here and trying to have... have have... ah, have a flag. Kind of... flag of Malaysia or Tunisia..."

"You sold flags?" Kitty surprised.

"Well, because it closes to the stadium I must do it. What's wrong?"

"Uhh... so where would they go later?" Kitty said in hope.

"Hhhmmm... after trying... finally they did notice on a sou... no no not right, they watched into a board and finally bought a paper." He quickly pointed the paper hanging on the wall: "See. This paper! I've another one!" The list might be helpful for two girls and they were attracted on it...

"FIFA?"

#####

Osaka, Japan

"WHAT? WHY DID HE BUY IT?" Jackie excited: "Why?"

"Jackie-chan... it just about the thing... he believed that he would make surprise." the store owner, same like the Tunisian, tried to explain but he could do this only.

"Where are they?" Kendall jumped quickly.

"I... I don't know." He worried, but he guessed on his brain: "I think they are going to..."

"The stadium?" Jackie thought about it: "But that makes no sense. I want to know it... NOW!"

#####

Tunis, Tunisia

The Olympic Stadium in Tunis was become a place where Ecuadorians prove themselves...

"ECUADOR! ECUADOR..."

"Vamos a patear Issam Jemâa!" (_We're going to kick Issam Jemâa!_)

"Hijos de Ecuador están llegando!" (_Sons of Ecuador are coming!_)

Those voices might be the Christmas message to Tunisia, an Arab state which considered Islam is the main religion. Some Tunisians felt crazy about that...

"تلك الإكوادوريين.. أنهم يعتقدون أن هذا هو وطنهم؟" (_Those Ecuadorians... they think this is their home?_)

"أنهم جنون..." (_They're mad..._)

But in another side, Kitty and Vana kept asking...

"So where are they now?"

"They... they're... I don't know."

But suddenly, they felt cold... something really, really cold...

"What's that?"

#####

Outside the city, they discovered that a ton of snows had been falling. It stopped directly on the capital of Tunisia...

"مهلا مهلا مهلا أصفرا؟" (_Hey hey hey snows?_)

...

"My Queen..."

"I... I can't..."

"Don't do that..."

The sisters felt down as they tried to regain the balance. So they felt down into a junky garbage in Tunis. Nobody was inside...

"BOOM!..."

...

"Ouch..."

...

#####

"What's that?" Vana asked.

"I... I don't know either." Kitty shook as she watched everything outside. Snow falls in Tunisia... wow, so pretty. Tunisia, an Arab nation, closing to Sahara Desert, had snows? It's special...

"Snows... Snows in Tunisia..."

But it might be the signs...

#####

"Hhhhh..."

"Eric, are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm trying..."

"Who tried to kidnap us?"

"I... I don't know... but do you think outside is... too cold?"

...

"Yeah... my dad said Tunisia isn't had snows. So why snows appeared?"

#####

Back to the store, the store owner totally, totally did not know by how Tunisia got snows, the thing he only saw in Germany, Sweden, Russia and Poland.

"Snows... Insha'Allah..."

"Snows? Tunisia..."

And this man quickly noticed... "Do you keep looking to your friends?" Kitty and Vana watched for a while and...

"How much money to buy this paper?"

#####

...

"You bought this?" Kitty suspected as she walking on the snows.

"Yeah, to be sure why."

"He's inside the stadium? Or it just only... he is in somewhere else? Can we trust this man?"

"I don't know... But let's try it, for sure." Vana had totally played a deal. Dealing with God. The result? It might be...


	7. Mission (2)

Santiago de Chile, Chile

"Mr. Emilio?" the Scottish architect Lewis of the construction told inside: "These girls are hilarious. Why did they..."

"I don't know..." Emilio answered: "And why they mentioned on football?"

"Felipe?" he said: "BACK TO WORK!" And Lewis noticed into the National Stadium in Chile's capital, where he would appear next day...

"Chile vs. Morocco huh? Alexis Sánchez is back."

#####

Solna, Sweden

Mabel Pines yelled: "DIPPER!" It was same to Candy, who, also secretly hiding her feelings.

"Dipper? Where're you?"

"Don't say that Gideon was..."

Far from there, even Ibra heard it. The Swedish taekwondo master of Bosnian accent, captain of Sweden, said something to his teammate John Guidetti.

"Guidetti?"

"Is there something else?"

"These girls are so annoying. Who are they?"

"Not sure. These voices totally annoy me for over 30 minutes!"

"You think so? I'm being disturbed for 1 hour!"

#####

Meanwhile...

"Why is this so dark? GIDEON, YOU COWARD!"

No Gideon, only him. It must be Dipper. This young voice was Dipper. And the hat with the symbol of Cedar from outside, it's correctly Dipper.

"Finally... Gideon... you're..."

Suddenly, he found that someone was talking. They were speaking about something...

"I wanna..."

Even though, suddenly they found that someone was talking...

"Hey, do you know our mission?"

"Yes yes I know!"

"Let's bring it already."

"Sure."

These men began. They felt that something was moving... slowly and slowly. No one would think except...

A black car. A Hyundai...

Hyundai...

#####

Solna, Sweden

"DIPPER?"

They did not know. The car nearby had been leaving but they found nothing.

"It's too late... where are you?"

Candy's voice began freezing. But Mabel told her do not give up until Dipper was found. However passing through the time, they got nothing. So Wendy asked...

"Hey guys. Guys! Listen. I guess something... is not right."

"WHAT?"

She told everyone gathered back and she spoke something. But after she finished, they were amazed about it: "THE STADIUM?"

#####

Santiago de Chile, Chile

"The match tomorrow?" Fiona said in worry: "Where?"

"National Stadium, Santiago. I saw these."

"Good..." Fiona nodded: "Please... will they be safe?"

"Of course I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled then running away. The guy working as a security guard had to ask himself a lot...

"¿Por qué preguntaron sobre chicos?" (_Why did they ask about boys?_)

#####

Solna, Sweden

"So... we must have tickets?" Mabel said in sadness.

"We need this. The terrorists... they hanged them inside the field." Wendy told: "We must get inside. And we should do it. NOW! Who's with me?"

They followed for a long moment... and...

...

...

...

...

"Okay, deal!"

"Then, let's move on!"

They began to do this. The girls, from all around the world had been going to every stadiums where they needed to know...

To have some tickets...

#####

"Great!"

"Now what can we do?"

"Trust me. It's gonna be fun."

...


	8. Matches (1)

The girls, just like FIFA expected, had been going to buy tickets. In spite of the problem between ticket sellers and the girls, they finally got it…

Tickets…

The time did not wait. They'd to go. Because the match will be played…

Now…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Next day…

Mexico City, Mexico

_Estádio Azteca…_

All the stadium was getting mad. The battle was coming. This was a friendly, but truly a Christmas friendly…

"الله… الأمل في الله يقف معنا…" (_Allah… hope Allah stands with us…_)

The voice, from a man with Turkish face. This must be Younis Mahmoud, captain of Iraq. The Iraqis had been arriving to Mexico City to play against the home team, Mexico. Younis never believed on Christmas, but he felt today would be different. Suddenly…

"Estoy seguro de que con usted, Younis, tienes que saber que es Navidad." (_I'm sure with you, Younis, you have to know Christmas is._)

"Who're… uhhh…" Younis after hearing the answer had made a question, but then he wiped it out after realizing this man. The man with curly ruffled hair, with half is Spanish, half is Moroccan. He's…

"Guillermo Ochoa?"

"Greeting, Younis. From a Mexican Moroccan."

"Guillermo…" Younis knew this man. Mexican goalkeeper, who was the main reason for Brazil's draw over Mexico, had been participating: "It's so long since the last day speaking Arabic with you."

"The past? Ottoman Empire is gone." Ochoa smiled: "I think you can stop thinking. Because now nobody wanna talk about it. Do you want to play?"

"Oh…" Younis shook his hand: "Alright… Merry Christmas."

"Sure…" Guillermo nodded and turned around over his teammates: "¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de irse!" (_Guys! It's time to go!_) We can see Javier Hernández, Paul Aguilar, Carlos Vela, Andrés Guardado, Giovani dos Santos… these stars totally larger to Iraqis.

#####

"Usagi?"

"タキシードのマスクを表示されません。彼はアステカではどこですか?" (_I don't see Tuxedo Mask. Where is he in Azteca?_)

"彼はここになります。見つけて、わかるでしょう。" (_He will be here. Keep finding, and you will find out._)

It must be Usagi. She was worrying… where is Tuxedo? She did not know. She seeked entire of world's largest city yesterday but results were nothing…

#####

"Alright peoples, are you ready?"

"Yes. We're ready to go."

"Good. Mexico vs. Iraq, now."

"Sure…"

Both two teams agreed and began walking through. The match would be played… now. Both Mexicans and Iraqis looking through around, even they looked at both enemy, and ready…

"Gracias Jesús." (_Thanks Jesus._)

"Allahu Akbar!"

This might mention back to the Islam-Christianity war. But now focusing on football/soccer… The time did not wait and they've to go…

For sure…

#####

"Have you seen him?"

"No…"

Well… better they'd to be quick. Because it's coming…


	9. Matches (2)

FIFA schedule:

Montevideo, Uruguay: _Uruguay vs. Senegal_

Athens, Greece: _United States vs. Latvia_

Danville, United States: _Germany vs. Italy_

Uyo, Nigeria: _Nigeria vs. Serbia_

Milan, Italy: _Angola vs. Montenegro_

Osaka, Japan: _Japan vs. Ivory Coast_

Tunis, Tunisia: _Tunisia vs. Ecuador_

Barranquilla, Colombia: _Colombia vs. Algeria_

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: _Brazil vs. Albania_

Alexandria, Egypt: _Egypt vs. Croatia_

Sydney, Australia: _Australia vs. Czech Republic_

Solna, Sweden: _Sweden vs. Panama_

San José, Costa Rica: _Costa Rica vs. Spain_

Barcelona, Spain: _Poland vs. Iran_

Brussels, Belgium: _Belgium vs. Saudi Arabia_

Incheon, South Korea: _South Korea vs. Armenia_

Buenos Aires, Argentina: _Argentina vs. Libya_

Hong Kong, China: _Cameroon vs. Scotland_

Auckland, New Zealand: _New Zealand vs. Malaysia_

Santiago de Chile, Chile: _Chile vs. Morocco_

Basel, Switzerland: _Greece vs. Ukraine_

Kolkata, India: _India vs. Norway_

Moscow, Russia: _Russia vs. Jamaica_

Amsterdam, Netherlands: _Netherlands vs. Mali_

Beirut, Lebanon: _Lebanon vs. Slovenia_

Accra, Ghana: _Ghana vs. El Salvador_

Doha, Qatar: _Qatar vs. Honduras_

Nairobi, Kenya: _Kenya vs. Denmark_

Tashkent, Uzbekistan: _Uzbekistan vs. Romania_

Manchester, England: _Wales vs. Paraguay_

Singapore, Singapore: _England vs. Cape Verde_

Casablanca, Morocco: _United Arab Emirates vs. Vietnam_

Bangkok, Thailand: _Thailand vs. Austria_

Mexico City, Mexico: _Mexico vs. Iraq_

Beijing, China: _China vs. Turkey_

Tel Aviv, Israel: _Israel vs. Switzerland_

Lima, Peru: _Peru vs. Zambia_

Amman, Jordan: _Jordan vs. Trinidad and Tobago_

Kuwait City, Kuwait: _Kuwait vs. Slovakia_

Montreal, Canada: _Canada vs. North Korea_

Istanbul, Turkey: _Bosnia and Herzegovina vs. Bolivia_

Johannesburg, South Africa: _South Africa vs. Republic of Ireland_

Dubai, United Arab Emirates: _Venezuela vs. Gabon_

Paris, France: _France vs. Oman_

Panama City, Panama: _Guatemala vs. Hungary_

Lisbon, Portugal: _Portugal vs. Equatorial Guinea_

Warsaw, Poland: _Malawi vs. Estonia_

Jakarta, Indonesia: _Indonesia vs. Cyprus_

Nicosia, Cyprus: _Belarus vs. DR Congo_

Vienna, Austria: _Azerbaijan vs. Burkina Faso_

Manila, Philippines: _Philippines vs. Bahrain_

Copenhagen, Denmark: _Iceland vs. Ethiopia_

Sofia, Bulgaria: _Bulgaria vs. Haiti_

Lviv, Ukraine: _Luxembourg vs. Myanmar_

Naypyidaw, Myanmar: _Singapore vs. Kazakhstan_

Luanda, Angola: _Palestine vs. Cuba_

Helsinski, Finland: _Finland vs. Sudan_

Muscat, Oman: _Guinea vs. Nicaragua_

Caracas, Venezuela: _Georgia vs. Syria_

Yaoundé, Cameroon: _Togo vs. Moldova_

Abidjan, Ivory Coast: _Congo vs. Northern Ireland_

Attard, Malta: _Malta vs. Papua New Guinea_

Skopje, Macedonia: _Macedonia vs. Turkmenistan_

Astana, Kazakhstan: _Lithuania vs. Hong Kong_

Algiers, Algeria: _Mozambique vs. Liberia_

Malé, Maldives: _Maldives vs. Faroe Islands_

Windhoek, Namibia: _Namibia vs. Suriname_

Bamako, Mali: _Niger vs. Yemen_

Taipei, Taiwan: _Chinese Taipei vs. Liechtenstein_

Yerevan, Armenia: _Tajikistan vs. Botswana_

Hanoi, Vietnam: _Laos vs. Uganda_

Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan: _Kyrgyzstan vs. Afghanistan_

Jeddah, Saudi Arabia: _Mauritania vs. Nepal_

Miami, United States: _Puerto Rico vs. Kosovo_

Kingston, Jamaica: _Belize vs. South Sudan_

…and more…


	10. Matches (3)

Johannesburg, South Africa

_FNB Stadium…_

In the FNB, or Soccer City, in the capital of ex-Apartheid state, both two teams playing today – South Africa and Republic of Ireland – would walk on. Fans from two nations cheered by vuvuzuelas and the noises were everywhere.

"ÉIRE! ÉIRE! ÉIRE! ÉIRE!"

"Mandela! South Africa! Mandela! South Africa!"

Christmas, the happiest day, would be louder and louder. Both two national teams rose up, and they got a preparation would be a chance. With Helga, she worried when Arnold gone. Even Pheebs without Gerald. The girls must be ready…

"Oh dear… we need them now!"

"Hurry!"

They tried everytimes… but their results were nothing… again…

#####

23 December

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Somewhere…_

A day before, Guy Hamdon and Mex Kepler were transported into another place, where these were taken into the storages. Because of this, the gang of boys had to ready to face…

The enemy…

"I bring them out. How about you?"

"Of course."

"How about you?"

"Let's move! The headquarter is warning high."

"Really?"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay okay! I'm on it!"

They took the boys, and Max with Guy were not outside. They were being carried and later getting… into a place… of course, a storage. But this storage was dark, too dark. How long it was? They did not wake up yet. They felt their sky was falling… they'd gone? Yeah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"POW!"

This sounded like a blow up. They found themselves too wet. Despite it was dark, but… they're not dead. They're alive. But in front of them were the mystery man…

"So… one were the girls' boyfriends…"

"Really?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah. Is that true Mr. President?"

"Sure."

"Oh look… they've returned. Let's get out, shall we?"

It seemed like the gang of men knew all these things. They'd to prepare for it. And the time… it would dislike waiting, so they must start…

Now…

"Alright. Welcome, visitors."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Max asked, but being tied like this were totally not a kind of lovely story: "You have to answer me!"

"Really?" his face did not appear: "In that case… we do have a question."

"Tell me your question, fast!" Guy warned: "Or you will meet…" But this person like knowing everything, had calmed: "Calm down… uhhhh…"

"Huh?"

"Uhhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Uh…"

The boss thought for a long time. And his brain finally found out: "Do you have a girlfriend? I wanna help you something… men, release them!"

"HAH?" This totally surprised the boys: "This… is your plan?"

"Maybe maybe… do you need my help?"

His voice changed to helping, pleasing and caring. It must be the different. With both of them, they thought the kidnappers must be very evil… but that person were totally different to others…

Because it was close to Christmas, so they chose to be invited. After released by him, they accepted their offer…

#####

Mexico City, Mexico

_Estádio Azteca…_

In front of 120.000 spectators, including 40.000 Iraqis and 80.000 Mexicans, it must be the world's highest spectators on the stade. The Azteca, the legendary where Brazil and Argentina became King, were now had no more seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Lebanese Ambassador Nathaniel Kassas, the Iraqi sport leaders Ismail Al-Nasri and Abubakr Natham, Mexican sport leaders Nahuel Gómez, Ebrahim Alfonso Rivera and Josephine Hassan and journalist Emiliano Tomás."

These guys, one girls, one Persian, one Arab and one Czech, appeared in the stade. In there had one is Arab descent and one is Iranian descent (non-Muslims), and together the sound from the stadium would be huge and big. Christmas is calling, so they should enjoy. Even the Arabs who did not like Christmas also had to join with.

"Glad to see you."

"Welcome to Mexico, Mahmoud."

"Glad to meet you again, my counterpart Miguel Layún."

Miguel Layún must be noticed so much. Because he is from an-Muslim family from Lebanon, another Arab state. Sadly Miguel could speak no Arabic, and this was a lack on his heart. He's an Arab, and also a Mexican. So why?

"Sí sí…" (_Yes yes…_)

"Don't be silly, Miguel. Everything is waiting for you. Welcome back Middle East, Miguel."

"Sí…" (_Yes…_)

Both of two teams facing together. Even Mexico City had no snows, they still ready enough for Christmas. The Santa Claus also appeared in the field and shaking hand with both Iraqi and Mexican players. Christmas… oh Christmas, how beautiful it's.

But Usagi asked Ami: "Are you sure?" Ami nodded, and she still remembered the day when she became… a model in the photo in front of the Azteca in Mexico. She always remembered it so her face always turned shy…

"Well… Tuxedo will come."

"Uh oh, time for the national anthems." Minako said as the voices from the VIP stand began speaking. Because it was… their time…

"…And now, the national anthem of Iraq, Mawtini!"

…

…

…

_"مَوطِنِي مَوطِنِي_

_الجلالُ والجمالُ والسَّنَاءُ والبَهَاءُ_

_في رُبَاكْ في رُبَاكْ_

_والحياةُ والنجاةُ والهناءُ والرجاءُ_

_في هواكْ في هواكْ_

_هلْ أراكْ هلْ أراكْ_

_سالِماً مُنَعَّماً و غانما مكرما_

_سالما منعما و غانما مكرما_

_هلْ أراكْ في عُلاكْ_

_تبلُغُ السِّمَاكْ تبلغُ السِّمَاكْ_

_مَوطِنِي مَوطِنِي"_

_(My homeland, My homeland__Glory and beauty, Sublimity and splendor__Are in your hills, Are in your hills__Life and deliverance, Pleasure and hope__Are in your air, Are in your Air__Will I see you? Will I see you?__Safe and comforted, Sound and honored__Will I see you in your eminence?__Reaching to the stars, Reaching to the stars__My homeland, My homeland)_

"**ALLAHU AKBAR!**" Younis Mahmoud, leader of Iraq, yelled so loud to remember who are Iraqis. 40.000 Iraqis also burned flares and showing the patriotism in the Mexican soil. By encouraging the players, they wanna prove why they're Iraqis. But the Mexicans booed the last words _"Allahu Akbar"_, simply because it's the sign of terrorism. Haruka also wanted to help but she found no signs. Where's Tuxedo in 120.000? Not easy…

"OH NO…" Usagi felt down… but she had to stand up before the Mexican anthem: "Oh well… I must get ready…"

…

"And now, is the national anthem of MEXICO! **HIMNO NACIONAL MEXICANO!**"

"AAAHHHHH… MEXICO! MEXICO! MEXICO!"

…

…

…

_"Mexicanos, al grito de guerra_  
><em>el acero aprestad y el bridón.<em>  
><em>Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,<em>  
><em>al sonoro rugir del cañón.<em>  
><em>Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,<em>  
><em>al sonoro rugir del cañón!<em>

_Ciña ¡oh Patria! tus sienes de oliva_  
><em>de la paz el arcángel divino,<em>  
><em>que en el cielo tu eterno destino<em>  
><em>por el dedo de Dios se escribió.<em>  
><em>Mas si osare un extraño enemigo<em>  
><em>profanar con su planta tu suelo,<em>  
><em>piensa ¡oh Patria querida! que el cielo<em>  
><em>un soldado en cada hijo te dio.<em>

_Mexicanos, al grito de guerra_  
><em>el acero aprestad y el bridón.<em>  
><em>Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,<em>  
><em>al sonoro rugir del cañón.<em>  
><em>Y retiemble en sus centros la Tierra,<em>  
><em>al sonoro rugir del cañón!"<em>

_(Mexicans, at the cry of war,_

_make ready the steel and the bridle,_  
><em>and may the Earth tremble at its centers<em>  
><em>at the resounding roar of the cannon.<em>  
><em>and may the Earth tremble at its centers<em>  
><em>at the resounding roar of the cannon!<em>

_Let gird, oh Fatherland!, your brow with olive_  
><em>by the divine archangel of peace,<em>  
><em>for in heaven your eternal destiny<em>  
><em>was written by the finger of God.<em>  
><em>But if some enemy outlander should dare<em>  
><em>to profane your ground with his sole,<em>  
><em>think, oh beloved Fatherland!, that heaven<em>  
><em>has given you a soldier in every son.<em>

_Mexicans, at the cry of war,_

_make ready the steel and the bridle,_  
><em>and may the Earth tremble at its centers<em>  
><em>at the resounding roar of the cannon.<em>  
><em>and may the Earth tremble at its centers<em>  
><em>at the resounding roar of the cannon!)<em>

"**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**" (_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_) the voices from Mexican players totally creating noises. The noises in Azteca must be the largest that everybody have to see. Mexico vs. Iraq, the battle of Christmas. Usagi wanted to know Tuxedo…

"Tuxedo? Are you there?"

Poor…


	11. Matches (4)

Bangkok, Thailand

_Rajamangala Stadium…_

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas everybody!" A Santa said in front of 65.000 spectators in the stadium. In the Buddhist state of Thailand, they enjoyed Christmas very well, although no snows in Thailand. 10.000 fans from Austria cheered up for their team while the Thais made noisy.

#####

**Soothep Wincharat:** "And now is the squad of both Thailand and Austria."

**Nadia Leckhart:** "Exactly, Soothep. Hope everybody enjoy a beautiful Christmas and a Happy New Year."

**Soothep Wincharat:** "Yup. Their squads are…

_Thailand_

1. Kawin Thamsatchanan (GK).

2. Peerapat Nochaiya.

4. Kroekrit Thaweekarn.

6. Sarach Yooyen.

7. Charyl Chappuis (C).

9. Adisak Kraisorn.

10. Kirati Kaewsombut.

13. Putthinan Wannasri.

14. Pairote Sokam.

19. Theeraton Bunmathan.

23. Teerasil Dangda.

Formation: 4-3-2-1

Coach: Kiatisuk Senamuang

_Austria_

12. Ramazan Özcan.

3. Aleksandar Dragović.

4. Christian Fuchs (C).

6. Marko Arnautović.

8. Veli Kavlak.

10. David Alaba.

11. Rubin Okotie.

15. Martin Harnik.

16. Sebastian Prödl.

20. György Garics.

24. Robert Žulj.

Formation: 4-4-2

Coach: Marcel Koller

#####

"Elena! He's not here!" Lay reminded her in the Rajamangala Stadium: "Over 65.000 I found nobody."

"So where are they? ZICK?"

Elena screamed. But the fans' noises were larger than her. So with Elena, she must find where he was…

But by how? Using their strength? It's dangerous…

#####

"Well… nobody ever tells me about love like him Teddy." Zick mentioned about the mystery guy: "Who is he?"

"Who know? But this is the end of the year, so we must hurry. They just said that they wanna help us."

"Oh… by kidnapping? They're gonna mad…"

"Just shut up, okay?"

Two boys walking inside a market in Bangkok. Despite it was a Buddhist state, everyone still liked Christmas. So the stores opened all day for Westerners. And this was the signs for the boys.

"C'mon…"

Inside Ezekiel's heart, he saw something…

Elena…

#####

Sydney, Australia

_ANZ Stadium…_

Pavel Nedvěd, legend of Czech team, appeared in the stadium as a visitor. He watched all the Czechs played against Australia in front of 105.000 spectators.

"Vrba can count on Vladimír Darida and Petr Jiráček. They're the threat for Australia."

"Be sure about that." Ex Australian legend Mark Viduka smiled like repeating on him: "Don't be an ugly man."

"Nezkoušejte, pokud znáte." (_Don't try if you know._) Pavel replied with fearless. Christmas would be awesome from now…

#####

Under the VIP stand, Ange Postecoglou, coach of Aussies, and Pavel Vrba, coach of Czechs, prepared. The referee, Alexandre Boucaut, also put the whistle. Kimiko felt worried…

"Oh no… Omi?"

She kept seeking meanwhile Alexandre did…

"Okay, let's start it. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The sound sounded like very noisy. But the ball had been falling, meaning…

It had begun.


	12. Matches (5)

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Maracanã Stadium…_

Brazil played against Albania. After the hymn, all the players of two team started. Brazil took the left when Albania right. But it was quick, Neymar took the ball. Crossing through Hamdi Salihi, Odise Roshi, Ervin Bulku, Kristi Qose and even… Amir Rrahmani with Lorik Cana, Neymar contacted closer to Albanian goalkeeper Etrit Berisha.

"IT'S A CHANCE…"

And…

"Wow…"

The wind blew stronger. All the fans watched close…

"The ball is passing…"

Etrit jumped close to the left, where the ball came. But the ball was too strong so…

…

…

"Goal?"

And the ball qualified…

"**GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**"

"**GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL!**"

"IT'S A GOAL! Brazil 1-0 Albania!"

It's a goal. In front of 88.000 spectators, including 15.000-16.700 Albanians and 10.000 Serbs+Russians, Brazil had taken the lead. Brazil's lovers celebrated as the people from Albania they had to realize that they got no Neymar on their home. But Albanians turned angry when the Serbian supporters raised the flag of Serbia-Russia and burned the Albanian black flag, the symbol of Albanian independence. They even did that with Kosovo…

"Serbët! Nëse jeni të aftë të mjaftueshme ardhur për frikacakët Shqipëri!" (_Serbs! If you are brave enough come to Albania cowards!_)

It seemed like Brazil had had to eye on the Serbians+Russians and Albanians+Croatians in the stade. These guys really, really danger in Brazil.

"1-0! If they keep marching Dunga and his men will got a present!"

The match continued. The referee, Masaaki Toma, said that it was not time to celebrate anymore. Also, they heard that on the same match in Montevideo, Uruguay's Luís Suárez had punished Senegal. 1-0 for Uruguay.

#####

**Marco Júnior Souse:** "I beg that the Muslims hate Christmas."

**Jon Bengtsson:** "Truly."

**Marco Júnior Souse:** "Hahahaha…"

#####

Tunis, Tunisia

"My Queen. You've to calm! Your happy has been expanding too much that snows will freeze this city."

"BUT I CAN'T!"

All because of these sisters that Tunis was too cold today, unlike normal. She lost balance to control it: if she too afraid, it could create danger. But in here she could not stop her… happiness…

Uh oh…

#####

_Stade Olympique de Radès…_

"Es más frío que pensé…" (_It's colder than I thought…_) Coming from Jonathan González, player of Ecuador, he asked why the snows appeared in Tunisia, the Arab nation that getting no snows before, but now it come. These sisters must control it before too late…

In the field, the result was 0-0. The match happening so far but nobody scored a goal. Issam Jemâa failed to control it while Enner Valencia also did nothing…

"GUYS?" Kitty yelled: "I think the problem is…" While she wanna point on the building up from there, the sisters… they had blown all of them away…

"Huh?"

#####

Danville, United States

_Danville Arena…_

Alessandro Diamanti tried to take it from the foot of Shkodran Mustafi, but Mustafi was faster than he thought. Antonio Conte shouted large:

"Non essere ridicolo! DOVE È CERCI?" (_Don't be ridiculous! WHERE'S CERCI?_)

Right on, Alessio Cerci quickly beat Mustafi and he took the ball. The Brazilian referee Sandro Ricci tried to capture the scene…

Meanwhile…

"Chief, there's no sign of Phineas!"

"Gretchen, you have not to give up! Hurry!"

"But…"

"Where's he? Does he be inside the stadium?"

"Well…"

Isabella and Gretchen contacted together, but they discovered that Phineas was not there. Meanwhile the match just passed for over 10 minutes. Suddenly…

#####

**Zakaria Belarusi:** "Hahaha… Miguel Layún scores a goal for Mexico! 1-0! Scene from Azteca proved it. Arab scores against Arabs."

#####

"Oh no…"

"Hurry up, Chief? WHAT WILL YOU DO?" Gretchen begged Isabella as Izzy looking on…

"Alright, ladies. Keep finding. I'll check on outside."

#####

"Well… Ferb, do you think these guys are ridiculous? I mean… kidnapping us to ask about… girlfriends and release?"

Phineas felt nonsense about it when he looked enough all of Googleplex. But he did know, the time did not wait. So he had to be fast. And he always wondered…

Who's behind this… hilarious game?


	13. Matches (6)

Tashkent, Uzbekistan

_Bunyodkor Stadium…_

The Uzbek players like Smolyachenko and Denisov tried to blockade against Rusescu. But the scene did not attract Sabrina, who was looking for Harvey.

"HARVEY?"

She did not like using her power, because it could make everybody focus on her. So she kept running, although one ball had almost hit her…

"LOOK OUT!"

"BANG!"

She was safe, because she did not listen anybody. On her brain, the man, Harvey, was her target…

"Harvey! Do not leave me…"

#####

"Taci din gură! Tănase?" (_Shut your mouth! Tănase?_)

"Sunt aici! Nu urle Rusescu!" (_I'm here! Don't yelling Rusescu!_)

The Romanians were facing the heat in Tashkent. Uzbekistan, the strongest in Central Asia, the national team with European experience, was totally a correct choice. Romania needed a goal right now.

"I wish in New Year Romania will become the best of Balkans!"

#####

Basel, Switzerland

_St. Jakob-Park…_

In the Jakob Park, Greece was fighting against Ukraine. Some kind of flares, flags were raised. Even some Greeks raised the flag of Russia and Russian Tsardom, the things that Ukrainians hate.

"Θα σκοτώνουμε Ναζί! Ελλάδα-Ρωσία για πάντα!" (_We will kill Nazis! Greece-Russia forever!_)

The result was 0-0. Rose, Jake Long's love interest, seeked everywhere by her talent of Huntsman's skills. She did not screaming like others.

"Okay Jake, I'm here."

The players like José Cholevas and Anatoliy Tymoshchuk making noises. They almost clashed on the field because they had problem about Russia. Cholevas blamed that Ukraine is the slave of Islam, while Tymoshchuk considered Greece as "Russia's puppet".

"YOU ARE RUSSIAN, TYMOSHCHUK!"

"You are sucking bitch, Greek man!"

"Ah, and I'm Russia's slave! EAT THIS TURK!" Cholevas jumped on. Tymoshchuk also used his hand…

"OKAY ENOUGH!"

"They should not do this we're Slavs at all!"

"Greeks hate Ukraine since Ukraine becomes a part of NATO expansion."

"Wow…"

But during the tension, Rose still ran to capture Jake. But Jake wasn't in Jakob Park.

"Jake?"

And then…

#####

Jake got a ring. He knew that was belong to his memory but instead of thinking he should leave this already.

"Rose…"

Two guards, behind of him, told something to his ears. Their waters pulled out from faces, showing that they were really sick: "Hurry up, Jake. The match is moving. 0-0. Meanwhile the U.S. led Latvia 1-0 in Athens."

"What about your sweetheart, young man?"

"Wow… sure." Jakey Long spoke quickly. But he did not walk fast, and even turning into a dragon. He had to go because the weather was getting more bad. Snows everywhere.

#####

Tashkent, Uzbekistan

_Bunyodkor Stadium…_

"A chance…"

Raul Rusescu had been shooting. His ball was quickly going through the defenders. Server realized this but due to Odil's misunderstanding the ball totally, totally get into…

#####

**Dragomir Luka:** "GOAL! **GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! UZBEKISTAN 0-1 ROMANIA!**"

**Antonio Fernandes:** "Goal! Raul Rusescu's beautiful goal attracted everybody. Defeating Dilshod Juraev, Vitaliy Denisov, Odil Ahmedov and Azizbek Haydarov, he easily beat Eldorbek Suyunov!"

**Dragomir Luka:** "Seems like Romania is too high for Uzbekistan."

#####

Sabrina thought that the kidnappers had been transporting Harvey. So her heart always screamed…

"HARVEY…"

#####

Basel, Switzerland

_St. Jakob-Park…_

The match was going on. After fighting for a while Tymoshchuk and Cholevas returned to normal. But due to conflict about Russia, nobody would be sure about that, especially when Ben Williams was watching carefully.

In another positions, Rose jumped into the stade. She watched over 29' and Greece still draw 0-0. But like anytime, she just looking for Jake.

"Hhhmmm… Jake, don't hide."

She kept searching with hopes…

And Jake…

#####

Jake suddenly felt his heart burning. He's getting late…

"Uh oh…"

The snows was getting worse… And Jake jumped through. He jumped many times to see on the stade…

"Rose… Rose… where're you? I'm going to find you…"


	14. Matches (7)

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Maracanã Stadium…_

Hulk was holding the ball… Facing on Lorik Cana, captain of Albania, the "green giant" tried to pass to Neymar.

"NEYMAR!"

Neymar, the leader of Brazil, isn't a simple person. If he had the ball all Albanians would collapse. So they must go now…

"WATCH OUT! NEYMAR IS COMING!"

"NEYMAR?" all Albanians like Cana must have to running like death! The nightmare of Neymar! And the Albanians, despite having no aversion on Brazilians, but they focused on the Serbian and Russian actions…

"The Serbian rats…"

#####

Johannesburg, South Africa

_FNB Stadium…_

**Tshomo Uphanlalala:** "0-0! And Bafanas Bafanas is holding this result!"

**Jared O'Higgin:** "Haizzz… I'm South African, of Irish descent, man."

**Tshomo Uphanlalala:** "Oh, I don't know that. But this is the battle between South Africa and Ireland, right?"

**Jared O'Higgin:** "This is 39', now."

#####

"GERALD?" Pheebs used her screams. But over 90.000 spectators was not an easy mission for her. The time was running off but Arnold and Gerald wasn't here… Pheebs did not give up, she used any kind of watches to look on…

About Helga, she did not act like crying in front of anyone, but on her heart, she was bleeding. She knew clearly that Arnold is a part of her life…

"ARNOLD? COME ON… I DON'T HATE YOU… I'M JUST… JUST… JUST… oh what ever."

This time the results between Japan vs. Ivory Coast and China vs. Turkey were changed. Ivory Coast was leading 2-0 right on Osaka, one from Didier Zokora and the second from Kolo Touré, because of his kick "hit" into the stomach of Eiji Kawashima, and China 0-1 Turkey, thanked for Sercan Sararer. In Osaka, seemed like Javier Aguirre's men was failing to get revenge from the Brazil 2014.

And China-Turkey match in Beijing was a scene of religious violence from 15'-17' and 21'-25' between Chinese Han and Uyghur. Also on the field, Turkish players blamed to the Russian referees that Chinese's Han players using violents, but there was no reactions from these referees. Oh dear, Christmas and New Year's match was this?

But in South Africa, Helga was looking for Arnold…

"Arnold?"

#####

Outside the capital of South Africa, a car was riding very fast. On the car, it was… it was a limosine! And… these shadows were definitely…

"Gerald! We've to be quick!" Arnold. Arnold worried after watching the TV scene (one of them surrounded to Helga): Why don't you tell me that they're in…"

"Sorry. When my boss told me to… bring you to meet us and asking about your girlfriend and finally get helps from us… Sorry. It's our fault." An agent laughed with an embarrassing face.

"Oh man! These Christmas-New Year's gift, did it look so strong?" Gerald mentioned something, something really big inside but Arnold erased: "Forget it! Now our friends are running for us, we must head to Soccer City!"

Finally, far from away, they were getting to the stade…

#####

_FNB Stadium…_

"ARNOLD?" Helga looked everywhere. But seemed like the fans were making more noises. She was now on Irish fans' zone. Unlike Turkic and Chinese fans, the Irish are considered as _very friendly_. And this was correct. They cheered with louds, but they hated nobody. But Helga is Helga, and now…

"ARNOLD! DON'T HIDE AND SEEK! OR I HAVE TO KICK… I MEANT… YELL!"

"Helga… Look…" Rhonda came, and confronted Hel: "I think… we have to give up! There was no signs of Arnold here."

"Surrender? Lol do you ever ask Arnold to surrender?" Helga shook her head to refuse Rhonda's action: "No, I won't! If this place got no Arnold, then let's walk out from the stade, shall we?"

"Uh… I'm not sure about…" Rhonda did not wanna see this but Phoebe nodded: "I am sorry, Rhon… we… we did not see Arnold in here… so…"

Helga accepted to the truth. She soon realized that might be the kidnappers had been bringing Arnold to somewhere. So even they found nothing, they must open to seek on Arnold. So she got ready…

"Okay guys… We must go now…"

They began to leave. This was 43' and South Africa 0-0 Republic of Ireland.

#####

_FNB Stadium…_

In front of the opening gate, Arnold, Gerald and the agents opened the limosine. They started running through, and their times was not much anymore…

"Okay Gerald. Let's get tickets to get inside!"

#####

But meanwhile, the sisters were flying on…

"Calm, calm down. Don't be too happy… and you will control it again…"

"Really?"

"Alright, right."

"Yes." They did know, they were losing in the air. So the woman got the strange power must recontrol it before too late, and they must encourage. According from their route, they were heading to…

Buenos Aires, Argentina. During in Buenos Aires, Messi's team was taking… 4-0, and Messi got hat-trick over Libya. Meanwhike Uruguay 3-0 Senegal and Chile 4-1 Morocco right on first half. About Colombia vs. Algeria, after being shot down by Yaacine Brahimi, Colombia repeated by two goals from James Rodríguez and Teofílo Gutíerrez. The Algerians, in Barranquilla, had been making troubles: first was burning Malaysia's flags to protest over Malaysia about 2014 AFF Cup which they believed Malaysia "cheating" despite suffering MH370 and 17 tragedies, especially about Vietnam's shocking 2-4 losses in Mỹ Đình, during the hymn; second was raising the pic of General Võ Nguyên Giáp who was gone forever in 2013 (Algeria considered Hồ Chí Minh and Võ Nguyên Giáp as their heroes) and burning flares, even got a Vietnam's flag (Colombia is White House's ally). Colombians repeated by booing Algerians' actions, or even burning the communist flags from Vietnam, and captain Madjid Bougherra was disliking…

But now, Madjid had to shake his head…

"Allah… why do they do so stupidly? We're humans at all…"

Even Colombia's David Ospina and Argentine-Ukrainian Jewish José Pékerman also disliked these scenes…

But…

"Will you control it?"

"Well…"

"THEN LET'S DO NOW!"

"HERE! Now will be…"

And she finally…

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Maracanã Stadium…_

**Tony France Salha:** "GOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! BRAZIL! BRRRRAAAAASSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL… Hulk destroyed Etrit Berisha!"

**Jane Mackay:** "BRAZIL 2-0 ALBANIA! I hope Serbians and Russians will do nothing…"

#####

Kelly kept calm. She must find out. So she wanna go outside…

"Alright. Max, I'm coming. Guy, your sister will be with you."

But suddenly,… all Rio de Janeiro citizens felt cold… they saw something white… WHITE? Don't say that… these things from sky were…

"Why did it so cold, Neymar?"

"How should I know? Ask the Albanians."

Kelly soon found that was…

"Wait… snows?"


	15. Matches (8)

Beirut, Lebanon

_Camille Chamoun Sports City Stadium…_

Lebanon was shockingly taking the lead 1-0 by the goal of Hassan Maatouk. Meanwhile Alicia used every sources he could…

"Alicia?"

Suddenly,…

"Hey, you're…"

#####

Barcelona, Spain

_Camp Nou…_

Poland was fighting. The result was 1-1, and the man who tied this result was Robert Lewandowski in 41', after being taken by Ashkan Dejagah in 13'. Sam told her quickly:

"Danny… he must be here… Daniel Fenton, where are you?"

Even so, the scene in Barcelona was totally covered by the scene of Santiago after Chile scored it to 5-1 right on first half, by Eduardo Vargas. But finally, Danny yelled:

"SAM! I'm okay! Glad to see you… Samantha!"

"DANNY!" Sam cried a lot when she met Danny back: "I thought you have gone…"

"No I'm not, Sammy." Danny laughed when the 1st half ended 1-1: "So… do you ever think that someone's behinding…"

"WAIT? WHAT?"

"Oh Sam… it's just… they just kidnapped me… to speak about love and love. I don't understand until they released me."

"So… wait, if they kidnapped and released you so fast, so who are the freaky guys?"

Sam's question attracted Danny's brain. For the first time he began thinking about these men… He even asked why…

"So they're…"

They then ran out…

#####

Danville, United States

_Danville Arena…__  
><em>"So if Phin is here the preparators must be…" Isabella tried to capture who behind and so she followed Ginger to the radio control and her answer…

"C'mon…"

"C'mon…"

Finally, they found the opened door and jumped in: "WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

But the answer was totally, totally unexpected…


	16. Matches and ending

Danville, United States

_Danville Arena…_

"So… too good that you're back." Isabella cried when she almost got away. Phin was back…

"Wow wow wow… Isabella…" Phineas tried to get away from her, but he couldn't. Instead, he felt something… feelings grown… "Okay Isabella, what's going on?"

#####

Istanbul, Turkey

_Turk Telekom Arena…_

On the stadium, even Bosnia was cheered like the home team (Bosnia-Turkey relationship), but the result was totally a disaster: Bosnia and Herzegovina 0-3 Bolivia. Marcelo Martins Moreno, the Brazilian of Bolivia scored all three.

"Half time! I hope Bolivia will be down… but this result might answer why Bosnia played very terrible during the 2016 Euro qualifying…"

Sometimes they could hear the noises between Bolivians and Bosnians. Even conflict, because Bolivians got helps from Greeks, Cypriots, Russians, Kurds and Armenians who disliked Turks, Azeris, Moroccans and Bosniaks. Sometimes violents happened… And now the scene of violent was shown…

"BOLIVIAN BASTARDS!"

"Get your asses out and keep licking Turkish shit. Peace!"

"Oh sure we Bosniaks and Turks shall beat all of you…"

"FORZA BOLIVIA ARMENIA GREECE CYPRUS KURDISTAN HAHAHA…"

Heidi and Theresa tried to get out from the conflict but Randy threw a smoke bomb. The bomb exploded that everybody saw nothing. And Heidi+Theresa fell on the hand of Randy…

"Thanks. You're…"

They looked and found it was… a boy with black shirt and red-haired…

"RANDALL!"

"Glad to see you again." Theresa smiled and kissed his face: "Oh…"

"Thanks. But do not kiss. I hate to do this on this violating scene." Randy noticed about Theresa action, while Heidi hugged Randy and did not miss her chance, tried to kiss but Randy covered his face: "Not this time. I must ask… who started this hilarious story."

"This fighting scene?"

"Actually… who kidnapped and… released me so early." Randy mentioned on that so he jumped through to the VIP stair. And by his ninja skills, he assaulted inside the radio control and…

Nothing!?

#####

Uyo, Nigeria

_Uyo Stadium…_

"Huh?" Shanilla, Mallory and Spencer looked inside. Suddenly, the camera scenes showed two person. An old man, and a black young man.

"HELLO KIDS!"

Their faces proved all of it: they're very, very happy: "Sorry for making fun on this day. But I wanna say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, especially Happy New Year."

"Huh?" No one understood, meanwhile Nigeria was leading 1-0 by Peter Odemwingie…

#####

Istanbul, Turkey

_Turk Telekom Arena…_

"So…" Heidi, Theresa and Randy were amazed: "It's your… your plan, Mr. Blatter and… Balotelli?"

"Actually, I'm not Sepp Blatter."

"And I am not Balotelli."

The answers were totally shocked all of them, but when they opened their faces, the gang were even more shock: "HAH?"

They were…

"Excuse me. My name is Michel Platini, President of the Union of European Football Associations, or shortly UEFA."

"And I am Enoch, Mario's brother."

"WOW… legend of French soccer, Michel Platini… and… Enoch Balotelli?" Randy was gotten a chance to meet two men, one were a legend, and one were legend's… brother…

"So why did you…"

"Actually, my brother Mario, is the preparator. But he was captured by polices for 'stealing weapon'. He was released due to his match against Germany." Enoch laughed: "So I replaced him."

"You looked so same together. Why don't you…" Heidi mentioned to the face of Mario and Enoch, but the Italian Ghanaian joyful mobster stopped: "Tup tup tup… I think you don't need to suspect. Because… I do it… for you."

"For… for… us?" Heidi's eyes wanna to be watered but she avoided it: "So…"

"Why don't ask about… kissing?" Michel linked his left, meant they should kiss. But… for what? Suddenly…

"You should do this. C'mon, kids."

It from a man. He looked like an Italian, but spoke Spanish fluently. He's not born in Bolivia. He's Damián Lizio, Bolivian player. The encourage from Lizio totally attracted Randy and Heidi, and…

They had…

…

…

…

…

…

"ALRIGHT! RETURN TO THE SECOND HALF, PLEASE!"

Surprisingly the voice from the director told Damián Lizio to leave. All Bolivians cheered up for Lizio's spirit, and so did all. Lizio saw no change from the two so he wanna leave but suddenly…

"KISSSSSSSS… Hah?"

"¿Qué está pasando Lizio? Son… besos…" (_What's going on Lizio? They're… kissing…_) Diego Bejerano, Bolivian player in Greece, pointed to them. Lizio realized it, he turned back… and…

How… It's so…

#####

Singapore, Singapore

_National Stadium…_

Aww… a kiss from Lucia and Kaito. The scene of second half had come, when England was leading 2-0 thanked for Raheem Sterling (who appeared with them) and Saido Berahino against Cape Verde.

"Hahahaha… I told you, they will kiss!"

"Sterling, shut up!" voice from Andros Townsend: "I hope I can return to Cyprus!"

"Calm, Andros. They'll be fine. And what did that mean?"

"Hahahaha…" the couple stole their words: "I know. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"Great…" Raheem laughed: "Now will be…"

…

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being late, because my computer was fixing.<strong>

**Anyway, welcome, 2015. Hope everyone is fine!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!**


End file.
